


The Beginning Of The End

by dragonfrost04, justafandommess, TheMythicalUmbreon



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, M/M, zombie apocalypse bbs au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfrost04/pseuds/dragonfrost04, https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafandommess/pseuds/justafandommess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMythicalUmbreon/pseuds/TheMythicalUmbreon
Summary: After scientists developed a so called ‘cure’, a mysterious disease breaks out across the world and causes an apocalypse, forcing YouTube friends from around the world to band together to survive.The Dream Team, the Derp Crew, and the BBS must fight off zombies, gang members, natural disasters, and many other obstacles waiting around the corner.





	1. Prologue: A Month Before

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, everyone. This is dragonfrost04.
> 
> What started as a small talk of The Last of Us and the BBS, soon began to grow bigger within the minds of 4 beautiful minds.
> 
> Credit goes to:  
> June: just-a-fandom-mess (tumblr)/justafandommess (ao3)  
> Maddie: themythicalumbreon (tumblr/ao3)  
> Pam: alien--stranger (tumblr)  
> &  
> Elena: dragonfrost04 (tumblr/ao3)
> 
> Please go give the others love, for they too helped support this as well.
> 
> With June and Maddie's writing and editing. And Pam's help with many ideas and drawing designs for the BBS crew, the Derp crew, and the Dream Team. We will show you all what happens when these 4 minds collab together.

It wasn’t supposed to happen this way. In the beginning, it started as the cure to cancer. But then, everything went wrong. 

“SOMEONE SEND SECURITY!” The red alarms blared throughout the facility as the doctors watched their friend growl and corrupt.

They watched as the quarantine doors slid down, sealing them away from the world and sealing their fate. 

But it was too late.

A sample had escaped, and was sent to the nearest hospital.

Thus, the start of the apocalypse was soon to begin.


	2. Chapter 1: A Month Later

Evan pulled off his headphones, switching off his computer after checking his twitter notifications. He glanced up at the clock, his tired eyes barely registering the time.

He stumbled to bed, throwing his phone on his bedside table, and ignoring the pending news flashes that had been blowing up his phone for the whole day. Little did he know that the end of the world was inching it’s way towards his house.

He was awoken in the middle of the night to a loud screech, a cold sweat breaking out across his forehead. 

“The hell was that?” He asked nobody in particular.

He decided to get up and see what had made that horrible screech. What he saw was not what he was expecting, not at all. He couldn’t believe it.

It was his neighbor. Or what seemed like him.

He looked like a mutilated person. He was limping around his backyard. Their face was decaying, and one of their legs was partially gone. Green dots decorated their features, but the worst part was the eyes. The blank, colorless eyes. He didn't know if this was a joke, or if it could be real. 

He thought about yelling or screaming for help, but he wouldn’t want to grab the attention of the thing residing in his backyard. Instead, he picked up the phone and called Mini, who happened to be about 30 minutes away from him. 

“Dude, what the hell? It’s like two a.m.?” Mini sleepily mumbled into the phone, and Evan was breathing heavily. 

“Dude, there’s something wrong with my neighbor, I-I think he's sick or something!” Evan semi-shouted into his phone.

“Um, ok? Are you sure about that? Or are you just really tired?” 

“No, look. HE'S ACTING LIKE AN ACTUAL ZOMBIE! DO I NEED PICTURE PROOF?!” Now Evan was loudly shouting into his phone to the Brit on the other line.

“Fine, but if it’s just your fucking neighbors playing a prank again…” Mini sighed and hung up his phone.


	3. Chapter 2: Tyler

Everything was almost perfect. 

 

From the banner hanging in the entryway with the words “Happy Anniversary” to the delicious looking chocolate cake with vanilla icing he had ordered. It was all set out, and topped off with a silly party hat Tyler was wearing. He couldn’t be happier. 

 

It was currently two a.m. and Kelly would be returning from her long trip out in the vast ocean. She had been gone a few weeks, and already Tyler was already missing the happy giggles and the jokes she would make. Luckily, she was returning today. 

 

“At least I still have you fuckers,” Tyler said, glancing down at his dogs who were trying their hardest to jump up and eat the cake he had set out.

 

Tyler cursed to himself as the fire from the match burnt his finger as he tried, and failed, to light the scented candles. He was never really good at this romantic stuff, but thank God he had the internet and friends for advice. He was going all out for Kelly, because she deserved it. 

 

Just then, he heard a knock on the front door. Tyler quickly snapped his head up and froze. Kelly was home. Too early. Quickly lighting the last candle and blowing out the match he held in his fingers, Tyler rushed to his front door.

 

Looking over his shoulder one last time to make sure everything was still in order, he then turned back to the door and reached for the doorknob. He opened it and was greeted by his beloved girlfriend. 

 

“Babe!” she squealed, wrapping her arms around him. Tyler didn't hesitate to hug her back, giving her cheek a light peck.

 

“I’m so happy you’re back Kelly!” Tyler said as he led her into the house. “It got a little lonely here without you.”

 

Kelly soon took notice of the beautiful scenery in front of her. The banner, the cake, the lit scented candles, and her two dogs sitting in front of her. The blonde turned back to her boyfriend, who had a huge smile plastered on his face.

 

“Happy anniversary, Kelly!” he exclaimed in a heartwarming tone. Kelly practically threw herself at her boyfriend. Tyler laughed as he caught her in his arms, nearly falling to the ground. Kino, Archie, and Chief ran over to their owners as they barked and wagged their tails in excitement.

 

But the precious moment was soon interrupted by the sound of Tyler's phone going off. The couple stopped laughing as Tyler released Kelly from their hug and dug into his pocket with a face that looked like he was ready to rip someone in half.

 

“Hello?” Tyler asked, highly irritated that someone had interrupted this special moment.

 

“Tyler!” a frantic Mini yelled from the other line. Tyler could hear his best friend hyperventilating, the breaths echoing on the phone. Was this another prank for one of Mini’s videos?

 

“What do you need? It’s two a.m. dude,” Tyler said, glancing over at his impatient girlfriend. 

 

“Tyler! You gotta help us! Call the police or something!” Mini screamed out in fear. “Me and Evan are trying to lock them out! But they won't stop banging on the door!”

 

“Them? Who’s them?” Tyler asked, becoming concerned.

 

Tyler could hear loud banging and yells of anger from the other end. His heart felt like it was going to drop.

 

“His fucking neighbors just started attacking us! I don't know what's wrong with them!” Evan’s yelling could be heard in the background, only making Tyler more worried. 

 

“Tyler, what's going on?” Kelly asked in a concerned voice.

 

“Honestly, I have no idea.” Tyler sighed.

 

Tyler then heard a loud scream from the phone. But not one of his friends. It was more of an ungodly scream, something you'd expect to hear in a videogame or movie.

 

“Mini-i?” Tyler asked, fear evidently present as the growing worry in his chest pounded. 

 

“EVAN! THE WINDOW!” Mini shouted to Evan, ignoring Tyler's concerned voice.  
“HE'S TRYING TO BREAK THE GLASS!” Tyler heard Evan’s voice over the phone, and then the pounding on the door grew, and Mini’s panting grew heavier. 

 

Tyler could hear the phone being dropped as screams of his friends were heard. Then the sickening sound of glass breaking and awful moaning exploded over the phone. 

 

But not of pain. It was… something else. The line went dead, ending the call but not Tyler’s fears. 

 

“Kelly. We need to go. NOW!”

 

“Go where?” Kelly asked in a frightened voice. “What's going on?”

 

“The airport. We need to go to the airport.”

 

“Tyler, what the hell? You get off the phone, tell me NOTHING and then say we have to go to the airport on our ANNIVERSARY!?” Kelly screamed, more shocked than angry.

 

“Look, I’m not even sure myself. All I know is that my friends hung up the phone screaming. I don’t care that I have to fly halfway across the country, I’m going to help,” Tyler clenched his jaw at Kelly’s shocked face, and he crossed his arms in determination.

 

Kelly shook her head, pulling Tyler into a tight embrace. 

 

“Do what you have to baby, but stay safe. Your friends need you.” Kelly whispered, pushing him towards his room and standing in the middle of the decorations with tears glistening in her eyes. 

 

Tyler's phone rang again, and this time he didn't hesitate to answer it.

 

“Hello?!” He answered frantically.

 

“Tyler?” It was Panda. He sounded petrified.

 

“Have you seen the the news?” he questioned. “A fucking zombie seen roaming around in LA!”

 

“What?!” Tyler practically yelled in disbelief. He turned to Kelly, pointing to the TV. “Turn on the TV.”

 

Kelly rushed to their television, their dogs right on her heels. As she turned it on, the news was the first thing on.

 

“Locals report seeing their neighbors beginning to act odd after claiming that they seemed ill. The first report was on January 29th, when a woman claimed her husband raked in a fever at 108 degrees.”

 

Tyler, still on the phone with Panda, walked closer to television with eyes full of fear. Kelly grabbed his free hand, clenching it for comfort. 

 

“The wife said that his eyes seemed to go colorless over the week he was sick. As the week progressed, the symptoms only became more strange as time went on. His behavior became erratic, he started bleeding profusely from his fingernails and eyes, and his skin tone seemed to turn an ungodly mix of green and red as if the skin was peeling off.” 

 

Just then, the reporter stopped and looked as if they had gotten an update. They stared off screen, nodding and taking in a shuddering deep breath. 

 

“I... I've just been informed that this sickness seems to be spreading all over the United States. Both North and South Dakota have received reports of the same sickness. Utah and San Francisco as well. Florida, New York...Oh my God.” The reporter stopped, her green eyes widening as she stared off screen once again. 

 

“We’re, uh, being told that the United States has declared a state of emergency. We’re being told that the government is telling everyone to stay inside and avoid contact of any kind with the sickness.”

 

“Apparently staying inside hasn’t been very useful…” Tyler mumbled, meeting Kelly’s wide eyes. 

 

“I-I have to go to them Kelly. They could be in danger, and it would be my fault if they died to this sickness.”


	4. Chapter 3: Delirious

“You’re a cheater Cartoonz!” Delirious yelled over the mic, laughing as Cartoonz beat him again. Delirious set down his controller, leaning back and taking a sip of some red bull still sitting on his table. 

It was late, but Delirious couldn’t sleep. So he tried his best to force his best friend to stay up with him. 

“Dude, I gotta be up early in the morning. I seriously need to sleep,” Cartoonz said, his Southern accent leaking into his voice. 

“You're no fun anymore!” Delirious pouted as Luke left the current lobby they had been playing in. He left his Skype open so they could say their goodbyes. Before Luke could depart, Delirious turned on his T.V.

His eyes grew wide as he saw the headlines flashing across the screen. Everything was a mess. 

“Strange sickness causes people to act insane.”

“Young woman, Maddie Rae, attacked by neighbor who was ‘sick’.”

“June Mae witnessed her friend, Pamela Córdova, attacked and murdered.” 

“Maria Treviño, mother of 3 daughters, horrified as her oldest daughter, Elena Treviño, is shot by military for due suspicion of being sick.”

“Uh, Cartoonz? Have you seen the news? Holy shit,” Delirious mumbled, flicking through channels only to find even more headlines. 

“No? Why did someone steal all the teddy bears from the toy store?” Luke asked, teasing Delirious about his ‘obsession’ with the cuddly stuffed animals. 

Delirious’ eyes went wide as the next headline was shown:

“Two men, Craig Thompson and Evan Fong, attacked by local neighbor, Bob Richman, who showed signs of the illness. The two men are still alive as we know it. The police luckily obtained the man, and he is currently under quarantine.”

“Luke-e?” Delirious sounded petrified, as he raced to the computer and pulled up news websites.

“Delirious? Jonathan?!” Luke began to worry.

The younger male began to sob before he could answer Luke. 

“Evan-n, *sob* Mini-i,” Jonathan whispered, hiccuping as his eyes frantically scanned through the story.

“Jon!? Jonathan!? Speak to me! What’s wrong with Evan and Mini?!” Luke asked frantically, trying to get an answer out of his petrified friend.

“Attacked... check-k... news-s,” Jonathan was able to get out enough for Luke to run to his T.V. and click on the news. He instantly saw the reports about people becoming sick, and the various attacks. His eyes widened, and dragged his hands through his hair, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. 

“So, what you’re telling me, there’s something out there that is turning people into these zombie-things, and Evan and Mini were attacked by someone infected?” Luke asked, more shocked than anything.

Delirious jumped up to his feet, his eyes glued to the screen.

“Luke, please!” He continued to sob. “I'm scared!”

“Jonathan,” Luke's voice was in a reassuring tone. “Listen to me, you've gotta take a deep breath.”

“I'm trying to!” Delirious stammered out. “I-I can't! I'm just really scared!”

Just then, a loud bang came from his door. Delirious jumped, whimpering a bit.

“Jonathan? What's wrong?” Luke asked, now concerned.

“Someone’s... at my door...,” he whimpered. “They're.. banging on my door.”

“Who the fuck would be banging at your door at 2 in the morning!?” 

Just then, more banging was heard. Jonathan was now on the suspicion that it was the infected ones. He went to his bed and grabbed his pocket knife from underneath his pillow. He flipped the blade open, hyperventilating a bit.

Zombies banging on his door, pocket knife in his right hand, and laptop sitting on his desk. This was a perfect night.

“Delirious!” Luke yelled out from the other line.

“Luke, please get your ass over here!” Delirious yelled to his best friend.

Now, Delirious could hear unfamiliar voices. They were yelling random nonsense.

“Am I the sick one?!" 

“They did it all! They started the disease!”

“Let me in! Let me in!”

“Want meat! Want meat!”

“We don’t bite!”

“We don’t want to hurt you!”

Those last two made Delirious go, “Bullshit!” The moans only grew as they heard his voice from inside. The banging was insistent, more frantic and Delirious backed up right into the table. 

Then Delirious could hear the cock of a gun. The banging stopped and all Delirious could hear was their moans of pain and screams, as several gunshots blasted through. 

“LUKE? PLEASE TELL ME THAT’S YOU!” Delirious had to yell due to the moans and yells of the zombies outside his house.

The twenty-nine year old male turned to look at his laptop and saw that Luke’s name was ‘Offline’ on Skype. That was the signal to Delirious that it was indeed Luke that was outside his house.

Delirious jumped as Luke barged into the house, panting and sweating. Blood was dripping off his coat, decorating the normal black leather with a metallic red. His eyes were wide, and he grabbed Delirious, attempting to barricade the door but not soon enough.  
Delirious looked over Luke's shoulder and gasped. “Look out!” he yelled.

Luke turned around to see another wave of zombies coming their way. Luke gulped to himself.

“Oh God.” he whispered in a hushed voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you spot any Easter eggs? ;) ~ from dragonfrost04, just-a-fandom-mess, themythicalumbreon, and alien--stranger


	5. Chapter 4: Daithi

It had been a couple more minutes before David's plane would land. He and Brian had left Ireland and had been in the air for about 10 hours. Flying wasn't really bad, what was the downside of it however was the jet lag both David and Brian would get.

Everyone was awake upon the flight, some talking loud or catching z’s. Brian had chosen the window seat and was currently snoring, so Daithi knew he wouldn't be bothering him.

How can people sleep while others talk so loud? Daithi thought to himself as he glanced around at the chattering plane. He decided to entertain himself and grabbed his bag from the compartment above his head. Daithi pulled out his silver ASUS laptop and grabbed his earbuds. Plugging them into the laptop jack and inserting them into his ears, Daithi opened up Skype and began to scroll through his contacts, looking for a specific one.

Finally, his eyes landed on Lui’s contact name. It had been a while since he talked to the Hispanic YouTuber. Last they had talked was right after a GTA video they had recorded. That had been months ago.

“I think it’s time to reconnect,” Daithi muttered to himself, clicking on Lui’s contact and opening up a chat. The Irish YouTuber would've called were it not for the noisy passengers and the fact that his connection would’ve been shit. Daithi then began to click away at his keyboard.

_Daithi: hiya, lui. hows it been?_

He waited for a response, hoping for an answer. Maybe this was a stupid idea. Maybe he was wasting his time. He tried to distract himself, but he couldn’t find anything to occupy his attention.

But before he could shut down his computer, he heard the memorable Skype ping. His eyes flicked back at his computer screen, seeing the notification.

_Lui: ive been good. u? hows ur flight? are u ready for pax?_

_Daithi smiled as he got a response from his friend. He quickly typed back a response, excited to be talking after so long._

_Daithi: im great! just a couple more minutes till i land. and hell yeah, im so ready for pax!_

_Lui: awesome! im ready too. can't wait to see u and the others!_

Daithi smiled as he continued to chat with his comrade, while Brian continued to snore at his side. They must have talked for a couple of minutes, because Daithi heard the lady on intercom say that the plane was 10 minutes from landing.

‘Finally.’ Daithi thought to himself. He knew he probably should wake up Brian, but what’s the fun in that? He decided to wait until pretty much everyone cleared off the plane to wake him up. His plan didn’t work, sadly, because the plane landing woke Brian from his slumber.

“Are we here already?” He asked, rubbing his eyes and checking his phone. Daithi nodded, and gripped the sides of the chair as they pulled into the gate.

“I’m just fuckin’ glad to be back in LA,” Daithi said, getting up and almost hitting his head on the overhead compartment. He grabbed his and Brian’s carry on bags, and exited the airplane.

He breathed in the smell of LA air and smiled. Little did he know his friends were not as alright as they seemed.


	6. Chapter 5: Evan

**~ 1 hour earlier ~**

Evan locked almost every single window and door he could find. All to keep his neighbor, who had attacked both him and Craig.

The Canadian YouTuber didn't know what to do at this point, as he had already told Craig to call one of their friends.

“Tyler!” Mini yelled frantically into the phone.

Tyler was good. Knowing him, he'd probably either call the cops straight away or just find the first plane to L.A.

He could hear Tyler's muffled voice of questions as Craig tried to fill him in on what just happened. While Craig did that, Evan could hear loud banging on his front door. He clenched his sweaty fists, gulping in fear.

A loud yell of anger could be heard from the other side, and Evan's heart stopped. Then the banging stopped. Evan’s eyes stayed trained on the door, waiting for the next attack. 

Then in a split second, it was like time began to slow down as Evan saw a hand punch its way through his glass window. Both Evan and Craig, and possibly Tyler, heard the ungodly scream come from the sick neighbor.

“EVAN! THE WINDOW!” Mini shouted to Evan, breaking him out of his daze.

“HE'S TRYING TO BREAK THE GLASS!” Evan called out to the phone, which was now thrown to the ground. 

Before Evan could find a barricade, the sickening sound of glass breaking and awful moaning was all he heard next.

Evan and Craig both screamed as the neighbor, with glass in his fists, crawled through the broken window and charged at them.

Evan shoved Craig out of the way and soon found himself being pinned to the ground by his neighbor, who was growling and glaring at him with evil colorless eyes.

He remembered them before; a soft shade of hazel that were full of wonder.

Now they were colorless and full of nothing.

Evan's neighbor then tried to bite him around his neck, but thankfully Evan was stronger. For the Canadian shoved his neighbor off of him and sent him flying into the wall.

The neighbor began to twitch out after the hard impact, for both Craig and Evan heard a sickening crack of his spine. Both YouTubers looked at each other, fear in their eyes.

There was a loud banging on Vanoss' door and unfamiliar voices could be heard.

“This is the police! Are there any survivors in there?!” a muffled voice called from the other side of the door.

“Yes!” Craig called out as Evan kept staring at the still twitching and groaning neighbor. “We're here!”

The door was then kicked down and five policemen came inside, each pointing a gun and a flashlight. Four of them rushed over to the sick neighbor, while the captain went to the YouTubers’ aid.

“Are you two alright?” The captain began to ask. “Did he bite you anywhere?”

“No,” Evan answered. “I kicked him off before he did.”

“Alright then,” the captain said. “Come with me and we'll get you two outta Los Angeles.”

As the captain motioned for the two young men to follow him, Evan turned back to look at his neighbor surrounded by the other cops.

The neighbor's eyes landed on Evan and he growled at him. But then one of the cops pointed a gun at him.

Evan flinched as the cop pulled the trigger and a loud BANG was heard.


	7. Chapter 6: Brock

**_~ 1 hour after Delirious ~_ **

“Come on, Lauren!” Brock called out to his wife as he dragged her through the streets within the panicked crowd.

It was absolute mayhem in Salt Lake City. As there were cars crashing into poles, buildings on fire, people screaming, and worse… the people who were sick everywhere.

**_~ 1 hour earlier ~_ **

Brock was awakened by a bright light from Lauren's bedside lamp. He opened his eyes to see his wife sitting up in their bed, rubbing her eyes like a sleepy child.

“Lauren?” he questioned, which surprised the brunette woman as she turned to look at him.

“Oh, I'm sorry, Brock,” she apologized as she turned to him. “I wasn't really able to sleep and…”

Brock raised an eyebrow at her pause. “And what?”

Lauren blushed in embarrassment. “...I just wanted to get a small snack…”

Brock chuckled a bit, leaning to her and kissing her nose. “There's no need to be ashamed, Lauren.” the YouTuber said to his wife.

She had disappeared and Brock decided to turn on the TV in their room as he had waited for his wife to come back.

“Brock…” Lauren had told him when she had came back. “I need to tell you something.”

Brock had seen his wife's smiling face, but with a slightly green shade as if she was ready to throw up.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Brock had asked.

But the two of them were interrupted by the news of the sickness and they both knew they had to get away as far as possible.

It was at that moment that things went downhill for the Pun King and his Queen.

Their car had been stolen, their neighbors were gone, and they had only one option but to run. They ran all the way to the nearest town, where they would need to find a road that would take them out of Salt Lake City.

**_~ Regular time ~_ **

But it was a lot more difficult when passageways were blocked with crashed cars or fallen electric poles.

“Brock, wait!” Lauren called out as they turned a corner into an alleyway. She took a moment to stop and catch her breath, clutching her stomach. Brock stood by his wife, catching his breath as well.

“C'mon Lauren,” Brock huffed out. “We gotta get outta here before more show up.”

His wife could only nod as he took her hand in his and they were running through the alleyway. Others had followed them, as they had no other option to go. Soon they all came to the back of a nearby bar, everyone entering in.

Unfortunately, before everyone could rest, there was numerous bangs on the door and muffled groaning could be heard.

A young man, with a pistol in his hand, ran up to the door and pressed his back against the door as more banging was heard.

“Everyone! Get out of here and to the highway!” he yelled out to everyone. “I'll hold em off!”

Everyone didn't hesitate as they all ran out through the front door. Moo could see a young woman and her child running away in a different direction, he also saw a young group of teenagers run back to the bar with bats in their hands.

The couple didn't look back as they followed the dirt road that would soon lead to the highway's bridge.

After a while of exhausting running, the two finally had a chance to catch their breaths. Lauren finally had to chance to tell Brock the news she had desperately tried to tell Brock prior to the day’s earlier events.

“Brock… I have something to say…” Lauren looked down and sighed.

“It’s now or never. Hit me!” Brock said enthusiastically, trying to forget the mayhem that had happened a while ago.

“Brock…I’m…” Lauren sighed, “I know it’s not the best time, but-” Lauren was cut off by the sound of moans behind them.

The couple looked behind them and saw two of the sick coming towards them, one limping and the others charging at them.

Brock and Lauren did not hesitate to start running again, holding hands once again, as they followed the dirt road. The charging sick one was still right behind them, a couple of inches from grabbing Lauren by the hair.

“Brock!” Lauren screamed as the charging one was close to grabbing the strands of her billowing hair.

The YouTuber tried his best to run faster, his bigger hand gripping tight onto his wife's smaller hand. Brock feared for the worse. He feared as he pictured the sick grabbing his wife by the hair. Then Brock would try and save her. But it would be too late.

No! He would not lose her to this monster. He was determined to save the one person he loved for in his life.

Then suddenly, there was a bright light in his eyes.

He smiled as he thought someone had come to save them

But he then heard the cock of a gun.

His eyes went wide and his smile turned into a frown.

Time seemed to slow down as Moo stopped in his tracks and turned around to grab his wife in his arms, shielding her.

He then heard the gun go off and bullets fly past him, as Lauren let out a yelp of fear. Brock saw the two sick monsters drop to the ground, blood spilling from their body.

“It's okay,” Brock whispered to his whimpering wife. “We're fine. Just get behind me.”

Lauren did as she was told, standing behind her husband as he shielded her. Brock held his hand up to shield his eyes from the bright light as they walked towards the light.

“H-hello?” Brock called out. “We need help.”

“Stop!” a man's voice came. But his voice sounded as if he were wearing that of a gas mask.

“Listen,” Brock continued. “ We've been through alot and we ran a long way--”

“STOP RIGHT THERE!” the man interrupted, startling Moo and Lauren. The man lowered his gun-and flashlight--and now Brock could see him clearly.

He wore military boots, the uniform with woodland camouflage, a gas mask, and he had an assault rifle in his hands.

It soon clicked to Brock, that this wasn't an ordinary man. And there was a reason as to why he had told them to stop.

This man--this  **_soldier_ ** \--believed that they were sick…

Moo, with his left hand, grabbed his wife's small hand in his and squeezed it tightly. “We're not sick.” the YouTuber confirmed to the soldier.

But he payed no attention as he pressed a finger to his ear, talking through a supposed earpiece he had.

“I've got a couple of civilians here, sir,” he spoke. “They claim to not be infected.”

“Brock, what's wrong?” Lauren asked, her voice shaking.

The YouTuber turned to her, cupping her face in his hands as he they locked eyes. Hers filled with fear, his calm and locked onto hers.

“It’s okay, honey,” he said in a soothing voice. “Everything's alright.”

“Sir…” the soldier continued to speak into the earpiece. “...He has a wife…”

Brock froze and his eyes went wide as he turned back to look at the soldier. What did he mean by that?

“But--” the soldier started, but stopped as he listened to the voice coming from the earpiece. With a soft sigh, he nodded. “….Yes, sir.”

**_No_ ** …

“Please, wait!” Brock began. “Please don't do this. Look you gotta believe…”

Brock trailed off his sentence as the soldier raised his gun up at them, aiming it right at Brock.

“No…” Lauren whimpered as she soon saw what was to happen.

It happened in a flash.

The soldier pulled the trigger and bullets went flying everywhere.

Brock and Lauren had turned to run. But they were tumbling to the ground.

Brock landed on his back, clutching his arm. A bullet had hit him. He hissed in pain, clutching it tight. Then he saw the soldier towering over him, pointing the gun to his face.

“Please don't…” Brock pleaded.

**_BANG!_ **

Brock flinched, felt no pain. He then noticed as the soldier went limp and fell to the ground, blood spilling from the side his head. Brock sat up to see the young same man from the bar, the pistol in his hand.

Moo was about to thank him, when he noticed that the young man's eyes were focused on something else.

Then Brock heard it. The struggled gasping.

The YouTubers looked behind him, and wished he was dreaming.

A gasping Lauren laid there, on the ground, clutching her bloody stomach. She had gotten shot.

“No no no no no.” Brock whimpered as he crawled over to her, cradling her in his arms.

Tears streamed down his wife's face, as she cried out in pain.

“No no no no,” Brock whimpered. “This can't be happening.”

The young man could only watch in shock as the whimpering YouTuber tried to press down on the bleeding bullet wound in his wife's stomach.

“It's gonna be okay,” Brock tried to tell his injured wife. But his teary eyes could say otherwise. “Don't worry, just stay with me.”

“Br-brock…”

“No no!” Brock yelled out, tears forming in his eyes. “Don't speak! You need to rest yourself! You'll be fine! You'll be fine…”

Brock kept pressing on the wound, but Lauren could tell it was pointless. Tears still coming down her face, she reached out to caress his left cheek as a single tear fell from his left eye.

“Br...Brock…” she spoke in a hushed, quivering voice. “I...I love you...And I'll be waiting for you in Heaven…”

She tried to sit up to reach his face, so she could kiss him one last time. Brock saw this and leaned down towards her and softly pressed his lips against hers. Moo could taste the saltiness of both of their tears, but that didn't matter.

As they pulled away, Lauren whispered out one last thing to him.

“...with our child.”

Moo's eyes went wide as he heard this. Had he heard that correctly?

Lauren let out one last soft exhale, and the life that was left in her eyes soon faded away.

“Lauren...Baby…” Brock could only whimper out as more tears formed in his eyes. She was gone.

The light in his life had flickered out. His wife. His best friend.

The Pun King's Queen was dead.

The crying Brock hugged his wife's lifeless body, crying as he thought about those final words she told him that still echoed in his head.

“With our child.”

_ Our _ child.

_ Their _ child.

**_His_** child.

Brock was a sobbing mess as he soon came to the fact that not only had he lost his wife, but also his child.

“Don't do this to me, baby. Don't do this to me,” Brock begged, wishing it all to be not real. He wished to be back home with Lauren in his arms, safe and sound and alive.

But life wasn't that easy, was it?

“Come on... No, no... Oh no, no, no…” Brock couldn't take it any longer as he clutched Lauren's body. “Please. Oh, God. Please, please, don't do this. Please, God…”

The young man watched them, tears in his eyes, as he bowed his head down and sniffled a bit.

Brock stayed there, hugging Lauren's corpse with tears in his eyes, pleading that it wasn't true.


	8. Chapter 7: Smii7y

This couldn't be happening. This had to be a nightmare.

Unfortunately, for the young Canadian, it wasn't.

Smii7y had left Canada to go visit his YouTuber friend, Kryoz, for a little get together.

Right now however, the two had barricaded the doors of the building they were in because of some things happening right outside their door.

“JOHN! WHAT DO WE DO?!” The Canadian shouted to his friend.

“I DON’T KNOW… GO FIND A WEAPON OR SOMETHING!” Kryoz yelled back.

Oh how he shouldn’t have left John to fend off the zombies. At first, everything wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been.

Then the scream. The blood curdling scream.

“SHIT, THEY’RE IN! SMII7YY, RUN! RUN UNTIL YOU’RE OUT OF THIS GOD FORSAKEN PLACE!” John shouted, hoping Smii7y had heard him.

Of course he didn’t run away. Instead, he ran back into the previous room and found Kryoz fighting back against the zombies. Smii7y went wide eyed as he saw that there were too many of them. Kryoz wouldn't make it.

Instead of running away, Smii7y charged at Kryoz and the wave of zombies. He punched one square in the face, the zombie falling to the ground and spazzing out as they fell to the ground.

It still didn’t matter, there were too many. He couldn’t fight them all and make it out alive. It was either stay and die with John, or leave and let John be handed over to the infected.

He didn’t know what to do.

Smii7y then knew that they had to leave.

The Canadian grabbed Kryoz’s arm and pulled him away from the swarm of zombies. Despite his friend’s protests of going on without him, Smii7y ran through the building. There had to be another way out. But where?

“Smii7y!” John yelled. “The backdoor exit!”

The Canadian looked over his shoulder to see an “Exit” sign above a door, the door that led out to freedom.

As Smii7y and John ran to the door, the two heard the building groan as the ceiling gave way and began to break. John didn't hesitate to push Smii7y out of the way, knocking him out of the building and through the door. Smii7y tumbled out of the building, groaning as his head began to pound from the impact he had. Smii7y slowly sat up, cradling his head. He looked for his friend, but he couldn't see him.

John groaned as he looked up. He saw Smii7y sitting up, blood coming down his head. John hissed in pain as he felt something in his side. Kryoz looked over his shoulder to see the fallen ceiling covering his legs and a pole imbedded in his side. Kryoz looked at back at Smii7y, coughing up blood.

“Sm... Smii7y…” Kryoz rasped out, coughing hard.

Smii7y looked up to see his best friend, his lower body buried by the debris from the building. His heart stopped and he didn't know what to do except clumsily run to him.

“John!” Smii7y cried out. “Oh my God! No, no, no! I'll get you out of here!”

“Smii7y…”

“We just gotta get rid of all this junk and pull you out!”

“Smii7y…”

“It's gonna be okay, John. I got you!”

“Smii7y!!”

The teary eyed Canadian looked at his friend, locking eyes with him. Kryoz smiled up at him, blood draining from the side of his lips. The dying YouTuber placed a hand on Smii7y’s shoulder, letting out a weak chuckle.

“Just go,” Kryoz spoke in a calm tone, Smii7y's eyes widening. “Go. Keep fighting. Stay alive.”

“John….” Smii7y sniffled.

“Remember, I will live on in the Afterlife, watching over you, Smii7y.” Kryoz rasped out, letting go of Smii7y's shoulder.

“Now go.” Kryoz muttered out.

Smii7y wanted to protest. He wanted to scream. He wanted to stay with his best friend and die with him.

But he couldn't.

Instead, tears started to form in his eyes as he stood up and ran from the building, leaving his best friend to die.

As Smii7y continued to run, he heard the building collapse behind him. Tears streamed down his face, making his vision blurry.

That didn't stop him from running.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, everyone. This is dragonfrost04.
> 
> What started as a small talk of The Last of Us and the BBS, soon began to grow bigger within the minds of 4 beautiful minds.
> 
> Credit goes to:  
> June: just-a-fandom-mess (tumblr)/justafandommess (ao3)  
> Maddie: themythicalumbreon (tumblr/ao3)  
> Pam: alien--stranger (tumblr)  
> &  
> Elena: dragonfrost04 (tumblr/ao3)
> 
> Please go give the others love, for they too helped support this as well.
> 
> With June and Maddie's writing and editing. And Pam's help with many ideas and drawing designs for the BBS crew, the Derp crew, and the Dream Team. We will show you all what happens when these 4 minds collab together.


End file.
